When a mooring line or wire rope is connected to an object, connected to another length of wire rope or connected to a load carrying chain a connector device of some sort is required. Typically a mooring line connector, especially a connector that is releasable, requires an interlocking connector mechanism having a latch to prevent inadvertent separation of the connector components. Simple but efficient mooring line connectors are often provided with removable connector pins or bolts which are used to secure connector components in assembly and yet provide for ease of connector release or separation when it becomes desirable to release a mooring line from an object. One representative example of a mooring line connector is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,854 of Kelly et al, which is a mooring socket connector having a body structure and utilizing a cadmium or polymer material to permanently couple a mooring line to the connector body. A releasable mooring line connector which incorporates a connector bolt for connecting and releasing the connector mechanism is shown in FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,282 of Guinn et al.
A further mooring line connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,093 of Bergeron, assigned to Delmar Systems Inc. being defined as a socket connector mechanism for connecting and disconnecting lines, comprising:                (a) a socket connector body defining an internal socket receptacle and defining spaced connector body surfaces defining a laterally opening line access slot;        (b) a bail being integral with said socket connector body and having a pair of support arms being interconnected at the upper ends thereof, said bail being oriented with respect to said socket connector body such that when said socket connector body is supported by said ball said line access slot being oriented for lateral ingress and egress of a line to and from said internal socket receptacle; and        (c) a generally annular reverse tapered force transmitting seat shoulder being defined by said socket connector body within said socket receptacle;        (d) a socket being fixed to a line and having a corresponding reverse angled generally annular force transmitting tapered seat surface for mating seating engagement with said generally annular reverse tapered force transmitting seat shoulder within said internal socket receptacle.        
In situations where a mooring line connector of an object is remotely located, such as being located within a vertical shaft or in a subsea environment for example, it is desirable to provide a mooring line connector mechanism having the capability for both assembly and disassembly by controlled movement of one or more connector components to thus ensure that connection and release of a mooring line connector can be made without the need for personnel to be present at the connection site. When mooring line connection and release activities are desired for use in inaccessible locations it is desirable that a releasable or quick release type mooring line connector be provided having a simple and unique design that permits connection and release to be accomplished simply by movement of the mooring line or the object to which the mooring line it connected. The mooring line connector must also be of a character that a remotely controlled device such as a robot or remotely operated vehicle of appropriate type can achieve the simple movement of a mooring line relative to a mooring line connector such that connection and release can be easily accomplished even under adverse conditions.